ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
MZ (Metaverse)
MZ, sometimes just called Mebius, is a mysterious Titan/Ultra like being who just appeared one day and helps everyone out in protecting the multiverse occasionally, though most of the time he's just trying to beat Mega Man X. Nobody knows of his origins, whether he's an Ultra or Titan, but he still helps out anyway. For a long while he was absent from the group, but he did eventually return, more powerful than before. Titles: The New Guy, Genius History Past- Close to nothing is known about his past. He has met Ultraman Leo, Cosmos, Tiga, and Taro once, but that's all that was known, before being revealed that he was sealed away long ago.. Arriving at the Cafe- He just showed up one day. No explanation. He arrived and made himself comfortable. Other Crap- Some other crap happened. Personality While ''some ''may not believe it, MZ is very smart for someone his age. He often tries to be funny, but to no avail. He admits that he's lazy, but he also loves adventure and exploring the unknown, which is probably how and why he's at the cafe. He also gets angry very easily, to the point where he enters a whole new form if you get him angry enough. He tries to be more calm, but still gets angry at some most points. His current opinions about the Titan Princes are unknown. Titan-wise, he seems to get along well with Cdr, despite the latter not really being a Titan. He also seems to get along with the Titan Princes, but again, his current opinions on them are unknown. While initially he belived that the Titan Princes disliked him, he later realized that they are fine with him helping around, though he does get slapped into another universe by Sol sometimes when he does something stupid. The Titan Princes' affinity towards him became more apparent after he returns from his absence.- He is shown to have some weird fascination with the Grim Reaper, even basing one of his forms on him. (His explanation is that "Skeletons wearing robes and holding scythes look cool," despite his actual form not wearing robes or being skeletal.) He also doesn't believe in fate, or at least in the conventional sense. He believes that everyone has the power to write their own story, and that you choose your own path. He reinforces this by often saying, "Life is like a Choose Your Own Adventure Book. You make your choices, and if something goes wrong, just start over and try again. I mean, you can't restart your own life, but... you know what I mean." He does like anime, but not to the point where he's a weaboo. One of his favorites is JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, which is shown when he tries to replicate Stand Cries. The only ones he can really do are "Dorarararara" and "Mudamudamuda," though the latter is a bit harder for him. He also likes making JoJo references. Other things he likes will be shown in the "likes and dislikes" section. Appearance His appearance varies with form, but his main form looks like a combination of Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Zero, as he has explained that MZ stands for Mebius-Zer0. He also has Orb's protectors for some reason, as well as the Mebium Brace and Zero's Ultra Brace. His other forms have aspects of Belial. His Rage Form looks like Zero and a purple Belial combined, while his Reaper Form is just a purple Belial with transparent wings and a transparent scythe. He also has a "Halloween Form" that he likes to call "Ghetto Pokemon Trainer." This form is just him wearing a hat and a Z Ring. In this form, he claims that "He beats up Team Rocket then steals your stuff." Powers and Abilities Forms- Base: His Base Form, which used to be weaker than a Titan, but after his return, he became as strong as Cdr. * Mebium Ray: He can use the Mebium Ray somehow (probably due to the brace). * Eye Sluggers: Due to part of him being Zero, he has to have Eye Sluggers apparently. * Intelligence: He is more intelligent than he lets on, and likes to do puzzles and escape rooms and all that jazz. * Swordsman: He is shown to like swords as well, and is a self-proclaimed "master swordsman," despite never having training. He still has some skill with swords, and has a rapier (which is one of his favorite types of swords). * Gaming: He his not ''that good ''of a gamer, but he's still pretty good. He is currently trying to beat Mega Man X. Rage: His Rage Form is the form he accesses when he gets ''really ''angry. This form also became stronger after his return, to the point where the Titans, though being able to hold him back, are worried that if they try to, they'll be subject to his terrifying onslaught and be forced to seal their comrade away. His abilities in this form are... * Clawing things: He can claw things. * Enhanced Strength: He's still not as strong as a normal Titan, but has shown the ability to beat one, which he has, so he might actually be as strong as a Titan in this form, I don't know. * Swordsmanship: He can also use swords in this form, but rarely does as he would let his guard down trying to mercilessly destroy his opponents. Reaper: His Reaper Form is his strongest form, which became an incredibly powerful form, powerful enough to take out a large amount of Eldritch Things. He accesses this form from Rage Form, and accesses it when he calms down. His abilities are... * Flying: He had this ability anyway, but I just felt like I should add it. * Shooting Flaming Skulls: He can shoot skulls surrounded by black fire from his hands. * Bone Binding: He can summon transparent purple bones from the ground and use them to bind his enemies. As an option, he can also use them to slap the opponent silly. * Scythe Skills: He doesn't use a sword in this form, but has a scythe. It can be used. Halloween: His Halloween form is just his Base form with a hat and a Z Ring, so he doesn't have any new abilities. Likes and Dislikes Likes- Video games swords JJBA (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Toku (I don't think that this exists in the Metaverse canon, but I'm still going with it) Youtube Music TV Food Dr. Pepper (wait, do they even have this at the cafe?) Cream Soda (haven't had this in awhile, actually.) Some other stuff I'm forgetting. Dislikes- COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOTS Feminazis Bullies Bullies that are complete and total idiots When there's no food/Dr. Pepper/Cream Soda More CRAP I'm forgetting Trivia * Hello. * His origins are unknown. * He has a magical entity named Jimmy following him around that only he can see. The other guys just thought he was crazy, until MZ said, "Jimmy, hand me the remote!" and the remote flew into his hand. * He eats food. * Goodbye. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Mebius-Zer0